EP 1 424 217 A2 describes a unit of this type in greater detail. The carrier is formed from two carrier elements which are formed in shell shapes and are made from sheet metal. Each of the carrier elements has a receptacle which is formed from the edge region of the carrier element. In this case, each of the receptacles is configured to be hollow-cylindrical and identical to the other receptacle. The outer ring is introduced into the receptacles, which outer ring has to have a continuously cylindrical external shape on account of the design and arrangement of the receptacles. The connecting projections on the outer ring are arranged in such a way that they clamp the carrier axially between them. The clamping force is produced during the radial plastic folding over of the ends of the material of the connecting projections.